The Proposal
by Crimson Reaper Ragna
Summary: Mao has been dating Beryl for four years... and True Heart wants them to take it to the next stage. But are the two of them truly ready for... marriage? Thanks for the positive reviews. It kept me going.
1. Chapter 1

The Proposal

By Shuto

**I DO NOT OWN NIS AMERICA/NIS! Or Disgaea and Ar Tonelico II**

My first idea about this story was 'Their are not enough REAL MaoBeryl romance fics.' Mainly, it's about them after the game and it's just fluff. Look, I KNOW THAT BOTH OF THEM ARE OOC. Well guess what? I DON'T CARE. I'm a big fan of this couple, ok? No need for hate mail.

Also, regarding my other story, 'Climbing the Tower' (Which noone has read yet XO), It's currently on hiatus. Schools ending and I'll add to it when summer rolls around. So if you DO read it, don't make reviews like "When's the next chapter?"

ON WITH THE FIC!

Mao looked out his window, obviously deep in thought. How long had it been since their anniversary of them becoming a couple passed? A month? No… a week at most, he concluded. He had to admit that he really did like her, with her delinquent attitude, or her nicely preserved horns, and especially her cute, pink tail. Mao blushed at that last part and got the whole thing out of his head. No, he thought. I'm not that kind of person. He didn't WANT to admit that he liked her, but it was painfully obvious, and True Heart kept pressuring him to just come out and say those four to six words that made a couple, well, a couple. He seriously did not want to say, right now…

"Raspberyl… will you marry me?"

Yeah. Those five words kept him awake. He knew he HAD to do it sometime, but… was it too early?

"Still wondering about her, Mao?"

Mao swung around in his seat to see his true feelings manifested, or 'True Heart' as he's usually called. He sighed and nodded. "Yeah… I mean, I HAVE to do it eventually, but… I'm scared." True Heart closed his eyes and smiled. "It's natural, so do not worry." Mao blushed and literally swung his chair to his desk. "S,shut up! Anyway, what are you here for?" True Heart walked over to his TV and picked up Mao's favorite game, Er Tonelico II*. "I went to see Raspberyl, and she is actually waiting for you to say those words." Mao dropped his pen and slowly turned. "A-are you serious?" True Heart nodded and continued, but not before putting Mao's favorite game back exactly where it was, next to the strategy guide, on top of his Slaystation 3*. "Yes. She actually went and pre-ordered a wedding dress, so I'd really consider it now. You don't want to piss her off again, do you?" he said, pointing to the very distinct Mao-shaped spot on the wall. Mao shuddered and got up. "Where's the nearest ring shop? I've got a proposal to make."

Raspberyl had been sitting at Blood Bay Hill, her favorite hangout spot, for one hour. She was getting fed up, and was just about ready to go turn True Heart into a smoldering crater, but she turned to face a very distinct Dean with a red jacket hanging from his chain around his neck. Raspberyl blushed, and gulped. "W-what are you doing here, Mao?" Right now, Mao simply wanted to jump into that sea and swim off, but refrained himself. "Well, True Heart said you were here, and also… I've been considering… marriage…" Beryl blushed even brighter. "Mao… are you-? Mao took her hand and held a ring out.

"Raspberyl, will you marry me?"

Raspberyl began to cry. She grabbed Mao in a tight embrace and said the words so quietly.

"Of course I will."

That's the end of the story as of now, folks. Please rate and review, and please read my Catherine crossover story, Climbing the Tower.

*1 - Taken from a different MaoxBeryl story. It's obviously their idea, but I loved it so much that I just HAD to use it. If the author of the reference is reading this, please don't hate me... . Also, it's pretty much a homage to Ar Tonelico II, a really good RPG.

*2 - Play the game to find out about Mao's SlayStation incident.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I've decided that the first chapter ends it on a weird note, so I'm gonna try to get this story done in five chapters! Lunar and Puruusu, thank you guys SO much for your positive reviews. I could not have written this chapter without some thoughts from others that I could write good stories. I love all you guys out there and I hope you like this chapter as much as the first one!

The Proposal

Chapter Two: Planning for Marriage

Mao was rushing around, making plans and ordering stuff for the marriage of the Dean/#1 Honor Student and the "#1 Badass Delinquent" in Evil Academy. He looked down at his checklist and checked several things off. The cake was being cooked AND decorated by Almaz and Sapphire's human world. He had to repay them later. He checked it off the list. Next were the positions for the wedding. Beryl already chose everyone she wanted, her Brideswoman and the girl to stand as her Best Woman, so he had to select his Best Man, guests and Groomsman, so he left it blank. The fourth from the bottom was supplies. Done, so he checked it off. He didn't even bother for the next three, as they were done. Check check and check. He put it back and checked his calendar. One day left until the wedding. He couldn't wait.

Raspberyl was pacing around. One day left. One. Day. Left. She stopped at her bed, sat on it, and looked at her finger. The ring… wow. It was so beautiful… She blushed and thought about how much Mao spent on it. It was definitely in high quality and being a Seventh Sin Diamond, the rarest ore in the netherworld, she estimated… 60, maybe even 70 billion HL. She collapsed on her back and thought back to this morning when she showed it off to her lackeys Kyoko and Asuka…

Sorry about such a short chapter… If it bothers you, PM me and I'll try to expand it a bit. In about a week, I'll update the story so read now fools! MAO COMMANDS IT! MUHAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3

The Proposal

By Shunto

Hi Guys! I'm back! I know I said that I'd continue in about a week, but just seeing the reviews again made me want to do more. Lunar, regarding your last review, you're half-right. This chapter will be about the time when Beryl told Asuka and Kyoko about her engagement, and partly about the wedding. I'll try and make this my longest chapter yet, but I can't make guarantees.

ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 3: The Beginning of a New Life

"Dammit! Where are those idiots! I told them to meet me here!" Beryl thought. She had told her lackeys Kyoko and Asuka to meet her in her house because she had some 'big news.' And that was… what, like, four and a half hours ago? They were NEVER this late! This was ridiculous! She was just ready to cast every single Fire spell she knew on every building outside, but closed her eyes, and started thinking nice thoughts. Right then and there, three distinct knocks came at her door, and opening it led to an eyesore of the followers of yours truly. Kyoko came in first, bowing before 'Her Lady', followed by Asuka, who smiled with her eyes. "What is the news, My Lady?" Raspberyl kept her cool and gulped. Well… see for yourself!" she said, holding out her left ring finger. A distinct 'thud' could be heard from both the Kunoichi and Exorcist as they fell back on the floor. "M-m-m-my lady… is that an… engagement ring?," Kyoko exclaimed. Beryl nodded. "Guess who gave it to me?" Asuka jumped up and squealed with glee. "Was it a white haired kid with a 1.8 million E.Q. who loves to create weird things?" Beryl nodded. Kyoko, now getting into this, said, "Do his glasses fog up when he's really excited?" Beryl nodded again. Both of them said, "Is it Dean Mao?" they said with happiness. Beryl jumped up and said, "Yes! I love him so much! I'm so glad we're getting married! This is the greatest day of my life!" Kyoko and Asuka looked at each other, nodded, and the three of them had a group hug.

That was about five months back. Beryl kept staring at her ring and thinking of Mao and her friends. And the wedding, of course. Tomorrow, she and Mao would be married not for money, not because they were told to, but for the greatest thing a couple could ever get married for- true and unconditional love. True love that tied their hearts and souls closer than any words could. She truly loved Mao, and she knew he loved him back. She sighed happily, got her pajama's on, turned out her light, and went to sleep.

Mao looked out his window for the fifth time. He smiled, and went to his desk, picking up his checklist when he sat down. Finally, he had picked out all his guests, and he let out a sigh of victory, checking it off, then writing down the names, which was basically everyone Beryl didn't pick out. He yawned, put it down, and flopped down on his bed, but not before setting his alarm clock.

R-R-R-RINGGGGGG! Beryl didn't wake up normally today, which was getting up, getting washed up, brushing her teeth and hair, shining her horns, eating a hearty breakfast, packing her homework and schedule, and leaving. She rocketed out, got dressed, washed up, shined her horns, and grabbed a piece of toast, shoving in her mouth and running out, heading to the chapel.

Mao was already out the door, sprinting to the chapel, hoping to reach it at the same time as his wife. Well, fiancée technically, but today WAS their wedding day! The chapel was right in his view. He ran to the door, swung it open, and entered, unaware that Beyrl opened it fifteen seconds later.

"…Lord Mao, you look GREAT," Almaz stated, "You're pretty lucky to have landed a girl like Miss Raspberyl." Mao smiled at that, and replied, "Yeah, it's pretty exciting, but… I'm scared a bit. My heart's racing…" Almaz chuckled and said, "Hey, don't worry. That's how I felt when I got married to the Princess. I'm right behind you, okay?" Mao nodded and looked around. Valvatorez and Fenrich were busy greeting the guests, while Emizel, Adell, Taro and Tink were guiding everyone to their seats. Meanwhile, Laharl, Mr. Champloo, Master Big Star (having finally scrounged enough money to get his space and letter 'e' back) were organizing the schedule. Mao looked at his.

The Wedding of Dean Mao and Valedictorian Raspberyl

Schedule

12:30am

Walk down the isle

12:35am

Exchange of vows

12:37am

Sealing Kiss

12:40am

Beverages…

The rest of the list was stuff like dances, entertainment, and even a TV airing for the wedding. He was ready. The time had come to marry the woman that he loved, and always will love.

END OF CHAPTER 3

There we go. Next chapter will be about… ah screw it. Go ahead and guess guys :D. Peace!


	4. SemiFinal Chapter

The Proposal

By Shunto

Hello all! I know it's been quite a while since my last chapter, but things have been happening, you know? I've been struggling with school lately and I'm trying to pass into 10th grade. So, again, I apologize for the long delay and absence from this story, but other ideas have been popping up. Also, regarding _Climbing the Tower_, I'm trying to figure out how to do the next chapter, due to the fact I haven't played _Catherine _in a while, and I just started up again (trying for the Cheater endings now ^.^) and I'm kinda lost on the storyline, sadly. If any of you viewers have played _Catherine,_ PM me about what happens after Vincent wakes up from his first nightmare. But enough with the side details, right? And Lunar? You are 100% correct. This chapter will be about the wedding proper. I apologize for the long intro, and finally, I don't own NIS/NIS America, and if I did, more action and romance. But the games are perfect already, don't you agree?

(note: When this appears, *, read the line as if both Mao and Beryl were saying it together.)

Raspberyl breathed in deeply, and exhaled. Breath in, breath out. Inhale, exhale. Anyone in the right mind could tell she was nervous. And to say the least, well… she was. She felt two emotions, each battling in her heart for control. One was happiness at the fact of her marriage. She sighed happily, but then looked down. The other emotion was doubt. She had known Mao before, and he wasn't the type to just… no. She thought, Mao would never lie to me. She looked up brightly, and got up. Her dress, sewn from the rarest silks, fabrics and encrusted with priceless jewels could have made the boys at the NetherProm drop dead bleeding from their noses. She smiled at that thought. Wow, wouldn't that be a sight. She imagined the Vato Bros. taking one good look at her, pupils vanishing, then falling over in a pool of their own nose blood. She laughed softly and straightened herself out. Now to just practice in front of the mirror, and I'll be good to go. The walk down the isle was ten minutes away, and she could take this time to rehearse. She walked to the mirror and began to speak to herself.

Mao inhaled, skimmed over the lines of the priest, and then said, "Do you, Raspberyl, take Dean Mao to be your lawfully wedded husband? In joy and sadness, in sickness and health, in happiness and grief till death do you part?"

Raspberyl blushed and said, "Y-yes. I do." Then she said, "And do you, Dean Mao, take Miss Raspberyl to be your lawfully wedded wife? In joy and sadness, in sickness and health, in happiness and grief till death do you part?"

Mao nodded, and said, proudly, "I do."

*"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The two in their separate rooms kissed the air and walked out the isle doors. Beryl heard his footsteps, and waited. The bride was supposed to arrive second after all. When she was confident, her phone rang. She picked it up and answered the call, which was from Sapphire. "Miss Beryl! Go to the isle!" She closed her phone, put it in her pocket and exited her room into the isle.

Mao looked at her, and blushed a bright tomato color. He closed his eyes and smiled. Beryl smiled back and continued walking down the isle towards his position.

The priest quietly asked them for their approval to continue, and they nodded. The priest smiled and raised his arms, speaking loudly. "We are gathered here today for the holy matrimony of Valedictorian Raspberyl and Dean Mao. If there are any people who object to these two being wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. No one even whispered. "Very well," the priest continued. "In that case…do you, Madame Raspberyl, take Dean Mao to be your lawfully wedded husband? In joy and sadness, in sickness and health, in happiness and grief, till death do you part?"

Raspberyl nodded. "I do."

"And do you, Dean Mao," the priest continued, "take Madame Raspberyl as your lawfully wedded wife? In joy and sadness, in sickness and health, in happiness and grief till death do you part?"

Like his wife, he nodded. "I do."

The priest cleared his throat, and said, "Then by the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats for this one. Mao took his wife's shoulders and turned to face her. He noticed a tear in her eye, but he was that happy too. They closed the gap between them, and Mao pecked a sweet kiss on her lips. For the both of them, this was pure heaven. The world crumbled around them, and while the kiss only lasted about ½ of a second, they felt like it lasted forever. The couple pulled back, and the cheering crowd came into hearing. As they walked down the isle, it seemed that the ring on Raspberyl's finger was shining brighter than ever.

Outside the chapel, a dimensional limo was waiting for them. Mao led his newlywed in, and held her close on his seat. Beryl relaxed on his shoulder before whispering into his ear, "I love you more than anything in the world, Mao. I really do…" She relaxed even more, and Mao replied, "And I love you… Raspberyl, my wife…"

"My love."

End of semi-final chapter.

Well, that's that. Next chapter is more or less, a wedding gift shower and celebration at a five-star restaurant! Peace!


	5. Final Chapter

The Proposal

By Shunto

Well guys, this is it! My fifth and final chapter of my favorite story. Believe me, I'm proud that I managed to make it this far, and a dream last night gave me an idea for the final chapter! Lucky little me, eh? Plus, seeing the positive reviews has gotten me thinking. Blo0dlust, if you're reading this, you were the first person I told that got the message regarding if I should make a sequel to this fanfic. It will be about Mao and Beryl's married life. But enough with the introduction, yeah? Let's finish strong guys!

P.S: I never got the chance to say that Lunar, Purrussu and Blo0dlust gave me the strength to finish this. I really appreciate your positive thoughts, and I probably never would have finished this if it wasn't for your reviews and thoughts. I was scared that people would think, "Wow, what a short story," or, "It's wayyyy too OOC. You suck." But your reviews gave me courage to finish this. I am extremely thankful for your reviews, and I love the way you guys thought of my writing ability. Thank you so much, and I'll keep writing stories as long as I can.

Also, I own nothing.

Mao and his beautiful new wife walked down towards the café for their first night together. The celebration was going to be here, because, well, you can't really have that big of a blast in a chapel, can you? Unless you want God to smite you right then and there. The couple kept their hands held as they walked down towards the glass doors, with Fenrich standing next to it. He smiled at the newlyweds and bowed, pushing the door open for them. Mao thanked him, and although Fenrich said he was doing it for free, gave him a pouch full of money. Raspberyl was touched by this act of kindness. Normally Mao was very stingy with his money, threatening to decapitate anyone who got as much as a single piece of dust on it. Much to everyone's surprise, and Mao's shock, Fenrich bowed before him in the way he'd bow to his lord, Valvatorez. He thanked Mao, and guided the pair to their seats, which, of course, was the VIP table for two. 

Fenrich pulled out the chairs and got them set up with their menus. Beryl looked up from hers and said, "What are you getting, M-dear?(giggle)" Mao blushed a storm and looked up. "Um, well, I'll, um, get the, uh… Gehenna Steak, I guess. And you?" Beryl smiled and scanned the menu for something good. "Hmmm… I guess I'll order the Golden Stir-fry." Mao nodded and waved for Emizel, who had volunteered to be the couple's waiter. "So, we ready to order? I'll get you set up with your drinks." He said, flipping over a note on his order sheet. Mao nodded and said, "I'll take a large wine."

Emizel cocked his head. "Okay. Can you specify what kind? Cocktail, aged, what?"

"Cherry cocktail."

The young death nodded and turned to the dean's wife. "And what can I get you, Miss Beryl?" She looked at her menu and skimmed. "How are your martinis?" Emizel asked a nearby cook who whispered into his ear. "I have a sample. Try it." Beryl took the glass and swigged it down. After she swallowed, she nodded and Emizel wrote her order. "Okay. Your drinks will be here shortly."

The rest of the night was excellent. After dinner, the couple did a slow, romantic dance as everyone watched happily. Everyone but Geoffery. With Beryl supporting Mao, this could put a snag in his new plans. Afterwards, the night was over. It was time to go home.

The limo returned the newlyweds to Mao's home, and they walked in, husband carrying wife. Mao stumbled upstairs, and sank into his bed. Beryl got up and said, "Hey Mao, I'm gonna go get my sleeping clothes on, okay?" Mao nodded and changed into his, waiting on his bed for his wife. She exited the bathroom in a beautiful nightgown, giggling as Mao's face flushed a crimson red. "B-Beryl… you look… wow…" Beryl laughed and hugged Mao, pulling him to the bed as she pulled the covers over top of them. "Mao?" she asked. Mao looked at her and smiled. "Yes, dear?" She hugged him around the waist and whispered into his ear, "I love you so much… more than you'll ever know. But… just to ask… should we really have a child right now?" Mao blushed and whispered back. "Beryl, if we had a child, I'd want it to be ours. But if we couldn't do that, then adoption is an option as well. And I love you too." Beryl smiled back and whispered one more time. Mao nodded and kissed her deeply, as he turned off the lights to spend their first of many nights as a couple.

"Mao… I will always love you. Never forget that."

"And I will always love you too, Beryl. I will never forget your love either."

"Because we share a true unconditional bond of love."

The Proposal- The End.

Well that's that folks. The end of The Proposal. Peace!


	6. Author's Note

Well guys, I guess this is the end of The Proposal for now. I've made up my mind to make a sequel as well! But to the matter at hand…

First, a special thanks to Lunar, Puruusu, Blo0dlust23 and any other viewers who read this fanfic. It took a lot of effort to try and polish it off every time I uploaded a word document. But this labor paid off; I made a very good fanfic that I believe so far to be my best. When I published, _"Climbing the Tower"_ as my debut, I was worried of starting off with an X-Over, especially due to the fact I have not touched my PS3 copy of the game for a while (currently, I'm working on Disgaea 4 playthrough #4, inFamous 2 Evil file and Dead Island as Purna, so I've got some games to worry about -.-), and I got scared that my story would miss a LOT of facts. So I decided to leave it alone for a while. But the more that I think about it, the more I realize my potential for being a successful author on this site. Once again, a huge thanks to the three viewers up top and I really love your positive thoughts and I pray to god that your stories will be great as well as your reviews.

Secondly, regarding my other two fanfics, _ToW: Radiant Mythology _and _Let the Light Shine Through,_ I decided to put the former on hiatus possibly due to the fact that it really hasn't gotten any attention as of late. Not permanent, just until I feel better about continuing it, yeah?

For the latter, I recently lost my membership to AQW, and I want to try to earn money to get it back. It's a personal matter.

And I've decided on the title for Proposal's sequel! _Life and Labors in Love_ will take place about a few days after Mao and Raspberyl's wedding. Some events may include…

Raspberyl gives birth to a son and daughter.

Action (Romance+Action=EPIC)

Other pairings and their views on the marriage.

Geoffrey. What did he not like about the wedding? You'll see soon enough!

Some short stories about Asuka Cranekick and Kyoko Needleworker!

The first chapter will be a party with all the participants at the wedding! See you there!

Shunto

PS: I didn't mention this, but I'm planning to put up novelizations of the endings to _Catherine._ Bad Endings NOT included. In order: Good Lover, True Lover, Good Cheater, True Cheater, Good Freedom, True Freedom.


End file.
